1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capacitive sensors and particularly to measuring radiation with a capacitive sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitive sensor is a sensor whose capacitance changes based upon the parameter being measured.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.